Kingdom of Shadow
by Master Hexer
Summary: The Kingdom of Dead Mountain arranges to meet the Chieftains of the Archipelago. Shadow and Hiccup have created a kingdom together, and want to spread their reach as far as they can, but it won't be easy. Tensions run high within their borders, and unknown to them, enemies approach from beyond. Contains smut, torture, death, and romance. genres may change. Enjoy my lovelies!
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome back my lovelies! I know I've been gone for a very long time, but this story has never left me. I've been slowly working on my fanfic so you can enjoy every single thing. This is my Christmas present to you all, as an apology for taking so long. I hope you enjoy this continuation of Black Moon Blood and The Prince of Moon and Shadow. In here you will find love, lust, torment, anguish, trauma, death and a family reunion, as well as a rollercoaster full of emotions. I promise this will make you laugh, and it will make you cry. and probably yell at me cause I'm mean.

Merry Christmas everyone!

Welcome to Kingdom of Shadow...

.

.

.

.

.

Mothers are known to say "never judge a book by its' cover", which is all well and fine in most cases. Me-Me always tried to go by her mothers wisdom, and so far, it had given her great success, as well as many friends.

But ultimately, there are people you cant help but judge. And so, that is when you look at the contents…

Dagur the Deranged was by far, the nastiest piece of work Me-Me had ever seen. He was rude, arrogant, bad-mannered, insane, and a right sadistic son-of-a-bitch. Why her King kept being polite to him was a mystery. But then again, she supposed it was because he was trying to uphold a good image. He was trying to form alliances after all.

Each of the Archipelago's chieftains had their quirks, that was for sure, but this one was just begging for trouble. Despite all of this, Me-Me still tried to uphold her mother's wisdom. She would be polite, do her job well, and hopefully, return home with a clean conscious.

That's not to say she wouldn't be ready to turn at any notice… her mother taught her to be kind to those who earnt it, but it was her father that taught her that justice should be swift, brutal and cunning to those who deserved it. And by the Void, Dagur deserved it.

Me-Me was posing as a maid while the negotiations were on, to spy on those who attended. Her King wasn't completely certain who he could trust yet, and so she was employed to find and uproot any foul play if she found it.

She got her first suspicion not long after the negotiations had begun, and evidence not long after that. There had been an accident in the training fields one day, a human soldier from Bezerker territory thought he could take on one of the drakes in a sparing match. He claimed victory by gorging out the eye of the dragon with a concealed dagger. His Chief had been impressed with the cheating move. The Dragon King didn't see it as a victory.

Dagur refused to punish his man, and refused to apologise for the drake's missing eye.

Later that night, Me-Me overheard talk within the Chieftain's quarters suggesting that the Bezerkers try to harm more of the Black Moon dragons while they were there. Unfortunately for Me-Me, it wasn't enough to take to her king just yet, she needed more evidence.

She found more evidence later when she went in to clean the chamber. The deranged Chief had left an open letter on his desk explaining the location of the island, as well as the occupants and where it would be best to strike and when. It was a coup if ever she saw one, in writing, and perfect evidence to have the Chief removed from the negotiating table.

She cleaned the table as a maid would do, and took the letter to take to her King.

Eagar to have the insane chieftain eliminated, she rushed to the King's quarters with the letter in hand, and stormed in without a second thought. Unfortunately for her, she stumbled in on a rather… private scene…

Her king was in bed as she suspected he might be at this hour, however, she didn't expect the company he was with. The kings consort was with him, or rather, on him.

Me-Me averted her eyes immediately, using the letter to shield her view of the two in the throws of passion. There wasn't much hope for her ears though…

The consort noticed her as soon as she came in, but the king just didn't seem to care, keeping up his rhythm as he pleasured his lover.

"I'm so terribly sorry my lords, I didn't mean to intrude!" she stammered. "Your Highness, you told me to come straight to you when I found evidence of betrayal from the chieftains."

She rather dumbly held out the letter to give to the king, who didn't seem interested.

"Me-Me, my dear. Lovely to see you. I apologise for my state of undress." He said calmly, as if he wasn't still thrusting up into his lover, grasping onto straddled thighs.

"I- uh… I could come back later…"

"Nonsense, you were instructed to come immediately. Put the letter on my desk. I'll have a look at it when I'm not…" he gave a rather hard thrust. "…busy."

Me-Me did as she was told, trying to ignore the sounds of sex just feet away from her. Just as she was heading to the door, the King spoke up again.

"You know, if you ask nicely, I think my consort here will let you stay and watch."

She didn't turn around, but she heard the playful smack he was given for that comment. She politely declined as well as she could before rushing out the door, leaving most of her dignity behind.

…

"You're an ass, you know that?"

Shadow just laughed.

"How can I be? You're the one who was the best ass in all the land."

Hiccup threw a washcloth at him. "You're an exhibitionist, you know that? You're nasty!"

Shadow laughed again, cleaning himself off. "I didn't feel you slowing down at all, so what does that make you?"

Hiccup walked out of the bathing room and over to the desk, still bare and with marks all over his skin. Shadow got off the bed and joined him looking at the letter, flush up against Hiccup's back.

"Hmm… it looks like our resident wacko wants to declare Black Moon hunting season."

"I'm somewhat surprised it's taken him this long to leave traceable evidence of his 'evil plans'. He's been somewhat meticulous about leaving evidence throughout all the time I've known him. Did you know when we were children, we went swimming and he tried to drown me? He never got in trouble because he made sure not to leave any evidence. Dear old dad didn't believe me and tried to make nice with Oswald." Said Hiccup.

"Well now I feel like drowning him. "

Hiccup chuckled and said "What's that old saying? 'I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim'. That definitely applies here."

"A shame. I guess we'll have to disembowel him then…" Shadow said with a small sigh. His cheeky mood turned dark then. "You know that he's broken the law here. We are going to have to kill him. That's the price for treason."

A small sigh. "I know."

"Do you want to be in the room when it happens or no? I want to give you the choice now because it wont be pretty."

"If I'm not there, I'll be seen as weak. Especially when the other Chieftains realise I knew this was coming. I have to be there. But I don't want to be a part of it." He then turned to face his lover, looking deep into his silver eyes. "I know that taking up the mantle of king was hard. I know you said you wanted me and your brothers and sisters to be by your side as much as possible, but I don't want to be part of the execution."

Shadow nodded his head in respect. "That is fair."

He then rested his forehead against Hiccup's, purring like his mother did to sooth him. "I love you, you know. I don't think I've said it enough in these past few months. None of this would have been possible if I didn't have you."

Hiccup wrapped his arms around his lover, squeezing him tight. "I love you too, you big scaly lizard."

…

the Chieftains of the Archipelago couldn't help but feel like they had just walked into a trial the next morning. They were aware that another meeting had been called, but the next round of negotiations wasn't scheduled until a few days later. They didn't know what was going to happen today, but the Dragon King had called them, so they came.

Once they were all seated, Chieftains and Heirs like, next to the Princes and Guardians of the Black Moon court, the meeting began.

"Chieftains and Heirs of the Archipelago, it has come to my attention that there has been plans for foul play against me and my family." Murmurs broke out in the room, but Shadow ignored them. "It seems that one of you have attempted to get into contact with a group of dragon hunters, and to give away our secrets." The Meathead chief raised his voice, accusing the king of lying and demanded proof. Shadow pulled out the letter which he had hidden in his jerkin.

"I have here a signed letter, found in the rooms of one of the chieftains here at this table." He then began to read.

"To my esteemed friends, the Grimborn Brothers. I hear you are in the market for some big game hunting. I happen to know the perfect prey for your next hunt. To the far North of the Archipelago is a new species that I think you will find quite exotic for your animal trade. If you think the Night Fury is the ultimate prize, think again. These 'Black Moon' dragons are like nothing you've ever seen.

If you come to the large island past Berk's storm barrier, you will find a small nest of them, including their leader. I have a personal interest in the eradication of these beasts, and give this information to you in good faith that you will help drive these creatures out of the archipelago.

I only have two requests, should you come North and hunt these beasts. First, if you happen to kill the leader, I want its pelt for my floor. And second, if you manage to capture his little fucktoy, I want him for myself too.

Signed, Dagur the Deranged."

The room went into an uproar. Dagur himself started screaming in protest, yelling 'it's a fake!', 'you've planted it!', and 'you cant prove it!'.

Shadow simply put the letter on the table for all to see. "Is that not your signet stamp?" he asked. Clear as day, at the bottom of the page next to his signature, was a purple wax seal, imprinted with the outline of a Skrill. The signet ring sat snugly on Dagur's left pinky, with no signs showing that it had been removed. Shadow stood to his full height, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Dagur the Deranged, you stand accused of treason, murderous intent, grievous bodily harm by proxy… (insert list of crimes)… How do you plead?"

"Is this some kind of joke? You think you can just stand there and accuse me of this? How are we supposed to know that you didn't forge that letter to frame me?" he screamed.

"You ordered one of your men to harm my soldier in a sparing fight. You gave him a concealed dagger and told him to gorge out his eye. Do you deny it? You wrote this letter with the intent to send it to a band of dragon hunters, with the intent to bring them here and harm my people. Do you deny it? You planned this treasonous act with the intent to murder me, and rape Hiccup, my consort. Do you deny it!?"

"I deny it!" he screamed. "All you have is that letter! You cant accuse me of anything with just that!"

Shadow simply ignored him, saying "Chieftains, do you recognise this handwriting at all?" The letter was passed around the table. Nods of confirmation followed it. "Can you confirm this handwriting to belong to Mr Deranged?" he asked. More nods. Shadow then turned to his General, standing at attention near the doorway.

"General Abraxos, can you testify that no one in my kingdom has had contact with the Berzerker chieftain prior to this meeting? And can you confirm that no one in my kingdom has ever seen his handwriting?" the general nodded.

"What about Hiccup?!" Yelled Dagur. "He's seen my handwriting. He could have copied it! Your little fuck toy would do anything you told him to!"

Hiccup spoke from his chair next to Shadow. "I don't think that's the excuse you want to use Dagur. Have you forgotten that I use my left hand to write? My handwriting would slant the other way if I wrote it."

Dagur had nothing left to say, eyes wide with fear. He tried backing out the door, but Abraxos prevented his retreat. Shadow stood before the entire archipelago, and passed his sentence.

"Dagur the Deranged, you have been found guilty of crimes against the Black Moon Kingdom and its people. You have committed treason on Black Moon soil, and as such, you will be punished using our laws, and sentenced to death for your crimes."

Before anyone could blink, the closest Guardians leapt forward and snatched him by the arms, tugging him forward and throwing him down on the massive oak table. He was flipped onto his back and held down my his arms and legs by four massive dragons. His screams of protest fell on deaf ears. Hiccup stood by with a blank face. The executioner stepped forward from the shadows, and stood at the base of the table, opposite his king.

"I, Shadow Void-Wing, King of the Black Moon Hordes of the North, sentence you to die on this day, by way of disembowelment."

The executioner climbed up onto the table, sitting on Dagur's lower legs, and started cutting away his clothing and Armor with a large knife. He thrashed and struggled under his bonds, yelling and screaming for help. When his torso was bare, the executioner held the knife right above his belly, point down, ready to plunge into his soft flesh.

"May you find solace with whatever gods you worship. You will find none from ours…"

The knife descended, and Dagur screamed. His belly was cut open expertly, and his intestines pulled out. None of the Chieftains or heirs dared to move from the grizzly scene. The executioner removed a kidney and tossed it to one of the Guardians. The dragon snapped it up with his powerful jaws. The other kidney went next. Dagur's thrashing was growing weaker as his blood leaked out over the table. More intestines were pulled out and dumped onto the table. Another dragon reached his head forward and snapped them up. By the time his liver was removed, Dagur had all but gone silent. He was still clinging to life, barely, while his dying body was butchered for meat. The executioner knew how to keep him alive for as long as he needed. Blood spilt everywhere, and somewhere in the room, people were retching.

Shadow circled the table, while Dagur gasped feebly at life. The Dragon King reached over so he was face to face with the dying man. His hand made its way to the gaping wound in his abdomen.

When Shadow spoke, it was soft, but filled with so much venom that it could corrode even the toughest of metals.

"No one threatens me or my family…"

Shadow's clawed hand reached into Dagur's chest, forced its way past his failing lungs, and grasped his weakly beating heart, and tore it right out of his chest.

Shadow watched as the last piece of life faded from his eyes. The heart shuddered in his hand and went still as the last bits of blood dribbled out of it.

He ordered that the body be taken to the kitchens to be butchered for meat, and dismissed those who remained in the meeting room. Only he and Hiccup remained, along with the bloodstained table, and the dead heart in Shadow's hand.

Shadow looked him in the eye as he brought his hand up to his mouth, and took a bite out of the heart.

"How does he taste?" asked Hiccup.

Shadow scrunched his face up as he swallowed that piece of meat. "Tastes like frightened pig."

.

.

.

.

.

I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. let me know in the comments what you think. and dont worry, theres more to come...


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back once again everyone, to chapter two! I have writtena number of chapters in advance so that you might have a decent christmas present from me. Also, if you guys want to contact me outside of , you are welcome to contact me via Tumblr. look up MasteroftheNightscape and you'll find me. feel free to give sigestions, ask questions, or send fanart. I welcome all of it.  
Anyways, back to the show! i hope you enjoy

[Edit: I just got word that this chapter was full of code, so hopefully this fixed it. sorry about that, it looked fine when I posted it.]

Lunch that day was a sombre affair. No one touched the red meat on offer at the food tables. Everyone ate fish. The Berzerker soldiers decided to retreat to their ship for the time being, not wishing to cross paths with any of the Black Moon dragons.

Shadow had decided to skip lunch in the common area, leaving Hiccup by himself. Not that he minded, since it gave him time to think over a bowl of fish stew. Astrid decided to sit with him, as well as Camicazi.

"So what happens now?" asked Astrid. They were all still thinking about the execution that morning.

"Shadow is going to put together an emissary to head off to Berzerker Island. They will take whatever is left of Dagur back there with them. And since Dagur didn't bring an Heir with him, Shadow is going to have to put in a temporary leader. He'll be sending a small battalion of troops there as well to take over and root out any more disloyalty." Replied Hiccup.

"I guess he kind of deserved it." Said Cami. "He was warned what would happen if he tried to betray you. He broke the rules and paid for it. Not only that, but the guy was a sadistic asshole."

The ate together for a while before Cami decided to change the topic.

"So Hiccup, how's your sex life with Shadow?"

Hiccup choked on a mouthful of food. Astrid had to slap his back to help clear his airway.

"Uh, umm- What?" he stammered.

"You heard me. I've seen you walking around here some days with a slight limp."

Astrid started to giggle behind her hand. "Now that you mention it, he has been limping a bit."

"Really Astrid, you're getting into this too?" he sighed.

"Alright lover boy, cough it up. Give us the details. What's he like in the sack?" asked Cami, with a deceptively sweet smile. Hiccup's face turned pink. He tried to stall for as long as possible, taking a sip of water and looking around for help. Snotlout and Fishlegs walked past with their own plates of food and Hiccup desperately tried waving them over as a distraction.

"Hey, Fishlegs! Ho- hows Berk been? Did uh… whats his name get that… thing?"

Just as Fishlegs was about to say something, cami shut him up by saying "Keep your trap shut Fishface, Hiccup's trying to weasel out of talking about his sex life!"

Snotlout, who wasn't very interested before, suddenly stopped walking and came right towards their table. "Ok, this I've got to hear."

Hiccup groaned and dropped his head on the table with a thunk. "I thought we were talking about Dagur and Berzerker Island?"

"That's boring politics. We want the juicy stuff." Said Cami. "So come on! Give us the goods. Who tops?"

Hiccup's face turned a darker shade of red. "Is that really appropriate to ask during lunch?"

Snotlout just started eating and asked "Do you guys switch?" Hiccup started spluttering.

Astrid was giggling into her palm. "He looks strong enough to lift you up. Has he done anything to you against a wall?" She could have sworn that Hiccup looked thoughtful for a moment before trying to turn the conversation away again.

Cami then blurted out "Do you guys have any kinks?"

He looked towards Fishlegs, hoping for a way out, but all he got was "So are his genitals human or dragon shaped? And how big is he?" Hiccup's entire face went beet red, right the way down his neck and he smacked his head on the table again.

He realised then that they weren't going to stop until they had their answers, so he sat up, downed his drink while wishing it was something strong, and just ripped it off like a bandaid.

"Alright fine, you want to know? Well here you go… He tops, but usually sucks me off first. We've only been at it a few times, so we haven't tried switching. He had me up against a wall the first time, but we were just making out at the time. I don't know about any kinks, but last night, a maid walked in on us and he didn't slow down or anything and even offered her the chance to watch, so I'm guessing he's a bit of an exhibitionist. And he's completely human down there Fishlegs."

Hiccup slumped against his chair, while the others were all wide eyed and gobsmacked. That was until Cami said, "You didn't tell us how big."

Hiccup just deadpanned. "That's none of your business."

"Really? So telling us that he's sucked you off is ok, but telling us his length is off the table?"

"I'm not giving you guys any more to use against me."

"That big huh?"

"Astrid!"

While the group was laughing, one of the Princes walked over to the table. The drake looked over at Hiccup's red face and asked him if he was feeling sick. Snotlout just told him that they were interrogating him about his sex life.

"Oh really? Well, did he tell you that the first time he and my brother hooked up, we could hear them going at it from a couple of corridors down? This one's a bit of a screamer I recon."

"Dusk! You traitor!" the laughter redoubled, drawing the attention from some of the nearby tables.

"Well, you gave us all quite the headache. Consider this payback."

"You are evil."

"Uh, huh. And my brother is a bit of a cockslut. What else is news?"

The girl's eyes bugged at that admission. Snotlout spat out his drink. "You're kidding!" he said in shock.

"Oh, no I'm not! You should see him when he gets drunk. He loves giving lap dances."

Hiccup's face couldn't seem to get any more red.

After a rather lengthy interrogation, and a lot of awkwardly answered questions, the teens dispersed into their afternoon activities. Another meeting was to be held in the early evening to discuss new terms now that Dagur had been removed.

In the hours leading up to the next meeting, the remaining chieftains gathered for their own meeting, where they discussed their overlords. There was a whole new side to these dragons that they hadn't fully realised yet until that morning. They should have known though, they were dragons, so of course they would be killers. And to be fair, the Dragon King did sort of tell them that they could be cannibals.

Many of the Chiefs couldn't understand why Hiccup and some of the other teens were siding with them, especially after seeing them devour the late Berzerker chief. They needed to learn more about their opponent. So they created a gameplan, and went to the next round of negotiations far better prepared.

Stoick was the one who set the new terms to the dragon king.

"If you want to merge your kingdom with our territories, then we want to know everything about you and your kind. We want to know all your laws, your abilities, your secrets. Everything must be put on the table before any of us will consider alliances."

Shadow didn't show it, but he was slightly impressed with the Berkian Chief. The Dragon King was nothing if not cunning and calculating. He knew what these demands would entail. And while he technically didn't need any of these human leaders on his side, he thought it would be a well calculated risk divulging their secrets to them. If they wanted answers, then they could have them.

The Dragon King reclined in his chair at the head of the table. "Ask your questions then."

And so, the Black Moon king told his kind's secrets to the humans of the archipelago.

"How big is your standing army?"

"We have a fighting force of about four thousand strong. Half of that is in human form at any given time."

"How many dragons live on your island?"

"we have a population of around six thousand Black Moons. And another eight thousand common dragons, from your Gronkles and Nadders to Skrill and BoneKnapper."

"What powers do your kind possess?"

"We have thick, fireproof skin and a layer of near impenetrable scales, detailed with specks of silver to blend in with the night sky. Our claws, teeth and tail blade are razor sharp and can tear through almost any organic material.

Our fire is made from extremely unstable and volatile chemicals. And is by far, the most explosive chemical compound ever created. It is stored in a secondary set of lungs where it is neutralised until combustion. Any contact with _anything_ outside those fire lungs causes the substance to explode. We also have a secondary breath ability, like a Skrill or Night Fury, composed of a mix of plasma and electricity that can be more easily directed than a fireball.

Our bones are extremely tough and hard to break, and our skulls are reinforced to take direct hits from opponents. Our horns act as shock absorbers and ultrasonic sound emitters and scramblers. This means we can generate a sound frequency in our skulls and emit it outwards via our horns to be picked up by other Black Moons as a way of communication. And it also allows us to scramble any incoming unwanted sound waves by other dragons with hypnosis."

"What about your transformations?"

"We transform between two forms, human and dragon, during a new moon. We don't fully understand why, but it is believed that our power is tied to the moons, and that without it, we lose our grip with each form. During a transformation, we are at our weakest, since our bodies are reforming. Not only that, but our minds temporarily break and we go insane during the transformation as our body and mind adjusts. Only the strongest of Black Moons, mostly royal bloodlines, have the ability to transform at will, but it is often ill advised."

"Do the royal bloodlines have any special abilities?"

"Apart from our upbringing, no. I was trained by my father to be a weapon of war, and so my fighting abilities are enhanced through training and skill alone. But it is often said that while one Black Moon is the equivalent of one legion of soldiers, a royal can take on three without any harm to themselves."

"Do you have any extra abilities unique to you?"

"A few. While our ultrasonic communication is extremely powerful, we cannot communicate with the entire Black Moon population at will. However, some of royal blood have been able to do this. There have been only a few accounts where one Black Moon has been able to summon an army in times of great need, but this is rare. In turn, the combined efforts of a Black Moon army can summon a titan wing Black Moon as aid. There have only been three accounts of this throughout recorded history."

"Are there any other nests with your kind in them?"

"Yes, there are a few nests in the world, but I do not know where they are. The only large-scale nest that is of concern is my father's nest. But last I heard, he relocated. I think he was looking for the largest mountain on earth… the egotistical bastard…"

"Who is your father?"

"He means absolutely nothing to me. At best, he's my sperm donor. He was responsible for my upbringing, but he treated me more like a weapon or dog than a child. I look forward to hearing about his death. If I never see him for another millennium, it will be too soon."

…

The questions went on for hours, and Shadow laid bare everything he could. He gave away his secrets in good faith that the Chaiftains would come to trust him and his people. There were a few unshed tears, and a few broken glasses from a too strong grip. By the end of it all, Shadow would like to think that they trusted him a bit more.

…

Negotiations went smoothly after that. Territory borders were established, trade routes plotted out, agreements made, and there was even a request for extra soldiers and engineers to be stationed on the main islands. Outposts would be built at the edges of the territories, and barracks would be built so that the dragons could live alongside the Vikings in their own homes. There were still tensions between the clans, because no one could forget what they did to the Berzerker chief. The bloodstain had yet to be fully removed from the negotiating table.

Laws were discussed and rewritten to accommodate the new arrivals. Discrimination was outlawed on both sides, and the Chieftains were given the power to enforce their own laws over the Black Moons stationed on their islands. Each chief was to be given an advisor as well, who would report right back to their King, who would deal with the more pressing matters, as well as any violation of the new laws.

Overall, it was beginning to look like an alliance forged for decades to come.

The Black Moons had done it.

It was time to celebrate.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter requires a shoutout. I was given an idea months ago from Razor95 about a scene, and it just fit so well into my story that I just had to add it. Kudos to you my friend, this turned out excelent. I had to tweak it a bit and add to it, but this was all you. Thankyou for giving me a wonderful character to use, and exceptional dialogue to go with her. I hope you enjoy it. hats off to you.

.

.

.

.

.

The entire next day was spent organising a large party for all the Black Moons and Vikings. Workers went around moving food and decorations from storage to the kitchens and dining halls. Flags and banners were hung from the walls of all the clans and Black Moon families. Some of the cheekier Princes raided the cellars to bring out some of the better alcohol they managed to find. Musicians tuned their instruments and practiced in preparation for the entertainment. The Chieftains, Heirs and supporting troops spent part of their day bringing out their nicer clothes to look a bit more dressed up.

They decided to use multiple levels of the complex to allow those in dragon form to attend as well. Windows are opened, wall panels were removed, landing platforms were extended to accommodate them all. As the sun started to sink below the ocean, lanterns were lit and a bonfire was prepared on the beach.

Once the first stars started twinkling in the sky, the band started playing and the guests started arriving. Black Moons arrived in their finery, draped in rich fabrics and jewels, powdered with makeup and sugar. Many females wore outfits to accentuate their features, whereas the males often wore their formal uniforms, trimmed with silver and gold, with many wearing jewels as well. The Vikings however wore layers of coloured fabric with their hair and beards in intricate braids.

Those who had formed close friendships with their Black Moon guests were gifted with sections of their own outfits and jewellery, and wore them alongside their traditional formalwear. Astrid in particular, was gifted with a set of golden hair clips and matching bracelets. Similarly, Camicazi was adorned with a golden necklace with large ruby stones and a matching belt, with the large central stones the size of robins eggs.

Even the dragons at the event were finely dressed. They often wore cuffs around their legs and horns made of precious metals, and fine chains around their necks. Along with the odd silver speckled scale, a lot of the dragons had patterns painted on their skin with gold paint. The paint curled around eyes and mapped out patterns in between their scales. Some even had their claws painted as well.

Some of the guests wore bejewelled weapons on their hips. From gold edged scabbards, to polished ivory handles. Quite a few females had short swords and daggers on their hips, adding to their own image. No one would dare draw their weapons at this event. Everyone just wanted to look their best.

Stoick didn't know how to feel at this blatant show of wealth and beauty. It seemed that every single one of these dragons had far too much gold to know what to do with. But even he had to admit, it was tastefully done. But the overall affect was a lot for his eyes to absorb. Everywhere he looked, gold flecks shinned in his eyes.

He kept his eyes open for his son, intending to speak with him as soon as he got the chance. Unlike most, Dagur's execution was still in the forefront of his mind, and he didn't think it was safe for Hiccup to stay with these beasts. It didn't matter what honeyed words they speak to him, they were still poisonous. He wanted his son to come back to him.

Eventually, he arrived. Many heads turned when he came down the stairs. He was dressed in the finest white silk shirt, layered with a black jacket over top with golden embroidery. He wore simple black pants, tucked into supple leather boots, and a thick belt. He wore golden cuffs around his wrists, a fine gold collar around his neck, and layered cuffs around the horns on his head. And to top it all off, he had a scarlet red cloak around his shoulders that came down to the back of his knees.

Shadow arrived behind him, wearing a fine military uniform with a matching scarlet cloak and golden crown on his head along with thick cuffs around his horns. He even had kohl around his eyes as well.

The music picked up and everyone started dancing, couples finding each other and leading the way to the centre of the room. The band had a number of instruments but the most prominent were base-heavy drums, and with each bang, everyone's heart rate rose, and they danced faster.

Stoick fumed silently from his table, unable to find a way to get to Hiccup and talk to him. Next to him, Gobber tried to deter him one way or another, but the chief didn't budge from his goal.

He looks on fuming as he sees Shadow lead Hiccup across the dance floor and draw him close as they move and sway to the gentle music. He sees an opening and goes to intervene but Gobber just grabs him and pulls him back down into his chair. Stoick he sits back and huffs.

As the music plays, the crowd before his table would part, and through the throng of bowing dancers came a lady towards him. She looks to be around Stoick's age, quite tall and lithe, and obviously a powerful high born considering the deep respectful bows she is being given.

she wears a beautiful black dress with gold and obsidian jewelry on her wrists, neck and hair. The woman extends her hand.

"Greetings Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk, you do not join the festivities? would you care for a dance?"

"Normally yes but not in the current company!"

One of the princes, the heavily tattooed Ghost, walked past and caught Stoick's words. "You dare insult us Viking?"

"Idare many things you filthy sc ..!"

Gobber slapped Stoick on the back and he stuttered, enough for the one legged viking to interrupt and cover him. "Stoick! Don't worry my friend, he's had a bit too much to drink. Sets the old Viking tongue a bit loose. No harm done eh?"

Ghost scoffs and walks off, knowing he has better things to do, and makes his way over to his dance partner.

Stoick grumbled under his breath "Gobber, what are you?..."

"You need to mind yourself better Stoick!"

"The only thing I mind is having to put up with this mockery of a gathering."

"Still we are guests here, we must be careful, old friend. Things are difficult enough with the other chiefs as it is. You already tried to kill these black moon's leader under the pretence of peaceful talks! That's something Alvin the treacherous would do! If you go around insulting the nobility of another Viking tribe as well it will only damage our position further. look around you!"

Stoick scoffed, but then notices that the other chiefs are looking at him very closely over the rims of their tankards, the shoulders of their dancing partners or from the shadows of the hall. Until now the chiefs were actually enjoying themselves, some of which were building good relationships with the Black Moons, thus endangering Stoick's leverage.

The black clad woman in front of him cleared her throat. "Well chief Stoick, shall we dance?"

Stoick had no real choice but to accept. He had lost this round. He grunted a reply. "Fine. In the interest of hospitality I will honour you with one dance."

The woman smiled. "Most acceptable chief Stoick."

He took the noblewoman's hand and lead her to the dance floor where they were watched closely by all those around them. Even Shadow cast the odd glance over Hiccup's head at them while he continued his own quiet little heart to heart with Hiccup. Stoick and the noblewoman moved smoothly around the room, showing neither has forgotten the value of knowing how to dance in decent company. Stoick is surprising agile for a man his size, yet he refused to say anything and constantly had his eyes on Hiccup and Shadow across the room. He tried to lead his dance partner close to them, but other dancers barred the way as they danced around the pair of Princes. Even the noblewoman was trying to steer him clear of Hiccup and Shadow. Still, Stoick said nothing.

Stoick cleared his throat awkwardly when he saw that he had to socialise instead of trying to get to his son. "So which tribe are you from my lady? I haven't seen you at any previous gatherings before."

The lady replied "I'm from a very small tribe in the far south. We don't interact with the more northern islands of the archipelago. Too cold. We were most surprised to receive the summons to the banquet and even more surprised at what we found."

"Aye, indeed." Stoick was still too occupied at watching the Dragon King and his consort on the other side of the room.

"So is this not pleasant?"

"It is… adequate."

"Really? How so? Is the music not to your liking, the drink of a weak spirit, the feast lacking in taste?" she inquired.

"It's not the feast… it's the company!"

The woman then looked over her shoulder towards the king and Stoick's son. "Ah I see. You resent your host. I understand. A bit of nasty business with that Berzerker chief, but I suppose it was for the best. I found what Lord Void-Wing had to say during the negotiations today very intriguing and profitable for all of our clans. Divulging his secrets like that was a very bold risk for him, but for the most part, its seemed to have paid off. It's a pity you can't appreciate what he is offering you."

Stoick growled. "Spare me your understanding and your pity! You know nothing about me! And you're falling for his deceit if you think we will profit at all from this! I know full this 'lord Void-Wing' is offering nothing more than peace through his tyranny. If we don't submit he'll destroy all of us. You may have no problems with that but we true northern Vikings will not bow to such over bearing terms."

At this point, Stoick stumbled slightly in his dancing, but was surprised to feel that the woman stops him from stumbling and keeps their place easily. She is obviously stronger than he thinks."You're anger is making you unbalanced. Both dancing and in negotiations. Let us leave the politics aside for now shall we?"

Stoick merely huffs and fall silent again. The noblewoman's eyes narrow, but her face remained warm and neutral. "You know, we are not so different you and I."

"I doubt that."

The woman continued, regardless of his slight interruption. "We are both high born of our respective peoples. They look to us to have their best interests at heart. We make hard choices for them, we fight for them and we defend them and we both have young sons who are actually very similar to each other."

This caught Stoick's interest. "You have a son who is like Hiccup?"

"Of course! I have no doubt in my mind they would become fast friends! My son is very much like Hiccup! Young, inquisitive, too much energy, galivanting off and getting into mischief when he should be staying at home, holds a hidden strength not many can see combined with a proud streak and a rebellious tongue that could cut even the greatest man down to size." She said proudly.

"Aye that sounds like hiccup alright! He's never been where he should be, couldn't even follow the simplest of orders. If he wasn't so damn stubborn then maybe he wouldn't be here in thrall of that devil king."

"And living back with you would be better? Living in a prison of fear and loathing where you would berate him, strike him, cast him from your home and bar his return, leaving him to starve or fend for himself while you and your brother warriors venture off on fools errands in search of hollow glory?" she said with a bite.

Stoick was stunned and outraged that this woman knew about that, as well as being caught out for it."

"Surprised? Oh, your reputation has preceded you chief Haddock. After my arrival here, I had the honour of a private audience with the Black Moon prince. Lord Shadow shared with me the details of Hiccup's so-called life with you! You seem to have a talent for abusing and tearing apart young innocent lives."

Stoick snapped at her. "Hiccup isn't innocent! He's a traitor, he sided with that demon. He betrayed me, his tribe and all things we stand for, he took the side of the enemy and in the end dragons took him away from me just like … Valka!

"Valka? And just who is she?"

"Valka was my wife. She died in a dragon raid, carried off and killed by the devils. She thought she could reason with the beasts, that no-one had to die. But in the end the folly of her beliefs got her killed, leaving me with hiccup. I swore I would make every dragon pay for taking her from me. And to that I still hold. Sure, Hiccup's had a tough life, we all have, were Vikings, a bit of hardship's an occupational hazard. Dragons took my wife, I will not let them take my son as well!"

"You resented your wife for dying."

"I loved her!"

"And yet you obviously resent Hiccup for having the same point of view as her, and has found happiness because of that. How can you claim to love him then?"

"I saved his life. He was born weak and frail. I saved him from the dragon that took my wife and then refused to cast him away because the council said he was too small and weak. Isn't that proof enough that I love my own son?"

"Not after hearing about the hardships you put him through." She spat.

"I had to be hard on him. I couldn't let him grow up to be like his mother as I knew it would get him killed, or worse."

"You couldn't have waited a few more years for his potential to shine through?"

"We were dealing with dragons raids all the time, even yours I'll bet! They were destroying everything we held dear. We didn't have time to waste. I couldn't let him turn into Valka."

"And yet he did, I bet he even looks more like his mother than you. Is that right? He's a living reminder of who you lost. Someone who you treasured more than life itself."

Stoick sighed. "Aye. I know I've not been the best father. But I can't let my last piece of Valka be taken from me by another damned dragon! Under all of this faked attempt at being civilised and playing human, at the end of the day, Shadow and all his kind are just greedy filthy deceitful dragons."

The woman's face turned dark. "And that is your final word on the matter?"

"Yes! now that the Red Death is finally gone and I've seen what he can do, I can make Hiccup the chieftain of Berk he was born to be. He will finally make his mother and me proud. It is his destiny. I will have him back… There's no fiercer force than a parent that has been separated from their child and lord will learn this soon enough!"

The noblewoman looked visibly horrified, and Stoick used her shock to guide them forcefully toward Hiccup and Shadow passing through other dancers, who were unable to stop his momentum as he keept up the verbal pressure on the woman.

"You say you are a mother?! You have no idea just what it is like to have your loved ones torn away from you and leave you powerless to do anything about it! And now you want to just roll and let the dragons dominate you and your family. You have no idea what I'm going through!"

Stoick nearly stumbled to the floor at her sudden stop. Her heels dug into the floor so hard that he couldn't move her an inch. It was like moving a marble statue. The woman looked him dead in the eye and spoke very quietly, her voice dripping with venom.

"Oh but I do Stoick. I know far better than you could possibly imagine. I told you had a son. But did you know my son is dead, torn so early from life by a cold heartless devil."

It took the Chief a second to respond. "A dragon took your son…"

"He was captured, beaten, tortured, mutilated. And the architect of his pain and mine never felt a single moment of remorse…"

Stoick was very confused, and felt fragments of fear down his spine. "But you said…"

"You never gave me a chance to introduce myself… My name is Lady Wraith, one of the few matriarchs of the Black Moon dragons… I had a son… his name was Phantom… He was my youngest… He was my son… And you are the one who ended him!"

Stoick then remembered. The small creature they shot out of the sky months ago. Such a tiny thing, easy to subdue with poisoned weapons. He remembered how he beat him, cut him, burned him. He had tuned its screams out then, but now he could hear them loud and clear in his head. He tried to break away, but his escape was thwarted by the grip of Wraith, who had angry tears falling from her eyes, her pupils turning into slits of rage and sorrow and grief.

"Let me go devil!"

"Oh, you are not going anywhere chief Stoick. You've had your say and now I will have mine." She said with an eerie calm. "You have no idea the depths of which a Black Moon dragon can love. It is more potent than sunlight and more beautiful than starlight. Every fibre of our being goes into loving those we cherish, maintaining such love through centuries of life and over distances you can barely fathom. Phantom was the most beautiful thing I ever had… He was going to be perfect, he was going to beautiful… But then you tortured and mutilated him in your sick quest for revenge. You violated my child, you cut off his wings… you broke his limbs… you took his horns!" she hissed.

"He was pure, innocent life and you took it from me!"

Stoick was too frightened to move. His eyes flickered around to try and find an escape, but only noticed the dagger at her waist.

"Clever beast, tricking me into this place. If you're looking for vengeance. Well? You wish to strike me down for fairly interrogating an enemy, and him not having the strength to endure it?, From what I hear your son begged Astrid Hofferson to end his life. She's the one who killed your child. You're blaming the wrong Viking. Besides, this Phantom may have been a Black Moon dragon, and he may have been your son, but he begged for death and choose the cowards way out!"

"I could take your life without a moment's thought or hesitation. As with love, you have little grasp on the depths a black moon can hate!"

"Well come on then. If you want to try and take my life, then try. We both have weapons handy. Challenge me to duel and we will settle this score here and now!"

Wraith just laughed, a cold, cruel sounds. "Oh no! I wont be baited by one so low as you Stoick the Vast. I would not sully my lords banquet or my claws with behaviour that is beneath me."

Stoick scoffed. "As I thought, you're just as cowardly and weak as the rest of your kin."

"Weak, no. Cowardly, not in the slightest. I just don't see the point in getting into to a fight you have already lost."

Stoick hesitated for a second. "What do you mean?"

"Look at them Stoick. Do you not see?"

Stoick looked over to see Shadow and Hiccup still dancing. Hiccup had his head resting on Shadow's chest and his arms gripping tightly around him. Despite the tears obvious on the men's faces they both can see hiccups contented smile. They both saw how unreservedly happy he was. Wraith smiled wickedly at Stoick as she whispered to him.

"You see it, don't you Stoick. Hiccup will not be going anywhere. He will choose to stay by Shadows side, not because he has been threatened or seduced or enslaved. He will remain with my lord because in his heart he knows it is where he belongs. It is incredible to see that he has as enough love in him to match any Black Moon, especially our prince. His desire to be loved is matched only by how much he wishes to show how much he loves Shadow himself.

"And that is why he will never be yours again, Stoick the Vast. You could never bring yourself to let your emotions flow so freely either in the past or in the future. If Hiccup did come back to Berk, he would see right through your shallow attempts at showing him affection. He would hear the restraint in your voice, see the suspicion in your eyes, feel the wariness in your movements.

"No, he will not be yours ever again, and you only have yourself to blame. By the time this dance is over you will have lost him forever, and that will be the most satisfying revenge I can conjure for you. And it did not require a single drop of blood as much as I would like to paint our halls in your innards for you slaughtering of my child.

"And who knows? Perhaps Hiccup will come to see me as a mother figure in his life. There is much of him that reminds me of Phantom. I could teach him such things I would have taught my son. I could shower him with gifts and in return he would eventually come to see me as his mother. Think of it Stoick! As Hiccup has shared his heart with Shadow, your son would bare his soul to me. Things he would never do with you.

"Think on that Viking and let that be your torment.

"let it keep you awake during the long cold nights when all you have are your own thoughts and memories and of how you betrayed everything you hold dear and cast aside the best person that ever happened to you or that wretched little island of Berk.

"Hiccup wishes to see no harm come to you. Such is his compassionate nature. And my lord Shadow wishes to simply live in peace, it is by his blessing and will that I do not kill you now. I, however, have a blood debt that needs to be answered. You took my son from me and I will hate you for as long as you live. Even after your bones have turned to dust and I am still living, I will hate you, I will implore your gods to deny your entry into Valhalla, I will do anything within my considerable power to ensure you never find the peace you so desperately crave. You will hear my voice in your dreams and you will whisper prayers of despair regretting that you even heard of the Black Moon dragons or the name of Phantom and Wraith. This is the price you will pay, and I will be the one ensure you do!

"You yourself said, there is no force more terrifying than a parent who has lost their child! Especially if that parent happens to be one of the Black Moon dragons!"

At this wraith finally let's go of Stoick and the music comes to an end. With wide, fearful eyes he watches as lady Wraith bowed and gracefully left his presence.

"Fare thee well, chief Stoick, I have never danced with a devil before. It was a most… Enlightening!"

…

"Shadow watched from above Hiccup's head as Lady Wraith bowed and left a stunned Stoick on the floor, wide eyed and terrified. The King chuckled slightly. Hiccup lifted his head and asked what he was laughing at.

"See that woman over there, tall and thin and mighty pleased with herself? That's Lady Wraith. She was just dancing with your father, and by the looks of it, she just ripped him a new one. A very big new one!"

Hiccup turned and looked towards his father. He looked like he was about to piss himself right there on the dance floor.

"Not that I don't like the sight of my dad getting what he deserves, but what exactly did he do to her?"

Shadow sighed and looked sad suddenly. "Remember when Astrid returned to Dead Mountain some months ago?" Hiccup nodded. "Do you remember the body she brought with her?" another nod.

"That was Phantom. Lady Wraith's twelve year old son."

Hiccup understood then. She was the mother of the innocent boy who had been killed by him. Hiccup felt no remorse for his father at that.

"I hope she haunts him."


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, this little bit was mostly for my amusement, but I hope you all enjoy it too. heads up tho, next chapter has smut, but this is all that ive prepared in advance. it will take me a bit longer to write the next bit, but I hope youve enjoyed the story so far. the story ill soon take a drastic turn so I hope youre ready. I have been tossing and changing this idea and perfecting it all this time, and while I'm sure many of you will not see this coming, all i can say is youre about to go on one hell of a ride.

.

.

.

.

.

Over on another table, all the female princes sat drinking wine, along with Astrid and Camicazi, as everyone else were enjoying themselves. Some were eating, some drinking, many were dancing. But the women at that particular table were simply enjoying themselves together as most women do. Cami and Sky were trading jewellery between them, trying to decide what would look good with what. Astrid was sitting close to Midnight and were discussing their nails. While she didn't care for fashion very much, Astrid had to agree that long nails like that not only looked fantastic, but could be weaponised.

"Hey Cami." said Dawn. "Where exactly did you get that ruby necklace? It looks awfully familiar."

"I have no idea where it came from. I spent the morning with my mum, and when I came back to my room, there it was, on the dresser. Someone must have snuck in and put it there. But I have no idea who."

Midnight took a closer look at the necklace and matching belt, a spark of knowing in her eyes.

"Oh, that sly devil." She said to herself. "I'm impressed."

"What? Impressed with who?"

Midnight just took another sip from her glass. "I don't want to say. I want to see if he has the balls to do what he's doing. This should be entertaining."

The girls continued talking and enjoying themselves until someone walked over and caught their eyes. It was Ghost. He gave a polite greeting to his sisters before turning his attention to Cami, politely asking for a dance. The Bog Burglar heir's eyes lit up and she accepted, skipping away with the prince with a massive smile on her face.

"Huh, how about that. Didn't think he had it in him." Said Midnight. Astrid asked what she meant. "He's been eying Cami for a while. I wasn't sure if he was going to make a move or just stay on the sidelines. But it seems like he's trying to get her attention."

"You mean it was him who left the necklace?" Asked Astrid. The dragoness nodded.

"Now that he's got her attention, I wonder how he's going to try and impress her. I doubt he will use his previous tactic since that so epically backfired."

"What do you mean?"

One of the other Princes spoke up. "Usually when a male Black Moon has his eyes on a female – or any particular gender as the case may be – they will first try to get their attention by leaving gifts. Once they've got the attention of their target, they usually do something dramatic to seduce them. Kind of like a peacock. You ever seen one of those? Very pretty birds. Most Black Moon males will try singing or dancing to gain favour. Some will fight a rival if the opportunity arises."

Dawn took a sip of her wine and added. "My twin brother once fancied a girl about a hundred years ago. He was still very naïve then. He tried challenging the girl's father to a fight over her." She giggled. "He got his ass handed to him. The old man headbutted him so hard it cracked his horn. He had vertigo for days."

"So he didn't get the girl then?"

"Nope. She helped fix his horn but that was about the extent of it. They stayed friends for a while though, but he didn't try pursuing her again."

Looking over at Cami, she and Ghost seemed to be having a great time. They danced around in circles, catching the attention of other dancers. In particular, Big Boobied Bertha. After their dance, and once Ghost had politely thanked the Bog Burglar heir, the Chieftain approached him and wheeled him away for a talk. Cami was on too much of a high to notice.

…

The Princes, heirs and a few Vikings and Black Moons were invited to the afterparty some hours later. Everyone else had either gone to bed or were outside by the bonfire still raging on the beach. From their viewpoint from one of the complex's towers, the afterparty guests could see a few duels going on. It was all in good fun, the Princes assured them, where the dragons – and some Black Moons in human form – tested their mettle against each other. By the sounds of things, the Vikings who were on the beach were greatly entertained by this. It seemed that headbutting each other at great speeds was something that translated to fun in both languages.

Cami, Astrid, Dawn and Sky were peering out the window at the competitors, betting on who they thought would win.

Watching a Viking go against a Black Moon was by far the best thing ever. The two would circle each other for a bit, getting cheered at by their friends, before they turned towards each other, dropped their heads, and charged like raging bulls.

"My money is on the skinny boy." Said Cami. Sky took her bet. "I've got the drunkard."

They watched as both of them ran at each other with their heads lowered, and crashed into each other with a bang. The drunk Viking went down first, but the skinny Black Moon couldn't walk straight and ended up face first in the sand. The crowd cheered.

"What a hit!"

Another round went on, this time between a rather cocky male and a bulky female. They needed a bigger run-up than the ones previous. When they charged, the crowd started cheering, getting louder and louder as they approached. The resounding smash echoed louder than the cheering. The drake ended up flat on his tail from the sheer force of the hit.

Astrid laughed and said, "The twins would go nuts over this."

Dawn looked over at her and begged her to not tell them. "I don't know much about these twins, but please, for the love of all that is good in this world, please do not tell them about this. I don't think we could handle them if they somehow ended up here just for this."

"Those two are Loki incarnate. I don't think having them anywhere near a Black Moon is a good idea." Said Cami. "Them and fire are a bad mix. Imagine the damage they'd do if they had access to a Black Moon's fire power."

"Hey, did that guy ever grow his beard back after that… incident?"

"Not really. He can only grow it on one side now."

Sky just shivered. "I don't ever want to meet these twins."

Midnight and Hiccup then turned up with a few bottles from the cabinet, handing out glasses and catching up on the conversation.

"You know, with this truce now in place, there is the possibility that Stoick may want us to take Ruff and Tuff… and technically, he can do that legally now. He could put them on a ship as an exchange envoy, and they'd be our problem. I seriously hope he doesn't figure that out any time soon."

The group migrated to the lounges on one side of the room, and drinks were poured.

The Berkians told dramatic stories about Ruff and Tuff's accomplishments, many of them sounding far too outrageous, but still true, none the less.

Everyone laughed and laughed, and drank even more, spilling stories about everyone. The Princes added in their own stories of their childhoods, and all the mischief that came with it. Many of them were on their third or fourth drink by now and some of them had migrated to other seats and others were occupying other people's laps. Hiccup was still sitting in his plush chair by himself, with Shadow eyeing him over the rim of his glass.

The night progressed and the rooms occupants got drunker and drunker. At some point, an argument started up over who were better kissers, men or women, sparking a 'contest' of sorts. All it amounted to was getting Ghost paired up with Cami on one couch, and Midnight and Astrid on another, locking lips without any care for the rest of the room.

When Dusk and Dawn notices Shadow getting quite inebriated, they started giggling to each other, communicating with their own language that twins seemed to have. One stumbled over to the band who were softly playing music in the corner. A few whispered words later, and they took up a new tune, upbeat and raunchy. While the other twin whispered a suggestion in Shadow's willing ear.

The King's eyes lit up as he recognised the song, and seemed to purr at the mysterious suggestion, and he stood up out of his chair. He stalked over to Hiccup with purposeful steps and swinging hips.

Hiccup, slightly drunk and not fully processing what was happening, could only sit still as Shadow climbed into his lap and started dancing on him to the beat of the music. He could barely hear the wolf whistles from the Princes as Shadow gyrated his hips above his, trailing claws down his chest.

Shadow danced to the beat of the music, barely touching, and touching too much all at once. Hiccup was frozen with Shadow above him, throwing himself into the music and the feel of it, hands hovering over his thighs.

Eventually, Hiccup snapped. He grabbed Shadow by the back of the neck and pulled him down to his level, licking a long, slow stripe up his neck. A few whispered words later, Shadow climbed off Hiccup's lap and slowly walked away, grinning devilishly like a cat about to eat a canary. That grin never left his face as he strode out towards their shared rooms.

Hiccup waited patiently Shadow to leave, and waited some more to increase the tension. When he stood up and made to follow, he stopped by Cami to whisper in her ear before leaving. The girl's eyes bugged and her jaw dropped as Hiccup rounded the corner and left.

Immediately, everyone demanded to know what he said.

"All he said was 'I'm topping this time'."

.

.

.

.

.

Merry Christmas everyone, I hope you liked your present!


End file.
